


humans are the real monsters

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: sonic got captured by a group of humans.they treatinh him as an animal.shadow saves him





	1. prolouge

Sonic walked on the street nothing on his mind. Suddenly a car crashed nearby onto a tree. The person who got out was unharmed but was holding his chest like he was getting a hard attack. Sonic rushed by a black bus who was also stopping to help. Sonic knelt down next to the person on the ground. Hey are you okay i can get you help. The person didt spoke but started lauging. Hey what- sonic couldt finish his sentence because a rag was put over his face and his neck was grabbed. Making breating hard but what he breated in was clorofom he went out like a light.

That was easy to lure him i thought shadow was more on guard. The man who played the heart attack looked on to the hedgehog in the back. Boss will be ha ppy to have his revenge. Yeah but first getting to the boat we must leave this country boss will be waiting there.  
(Hehe in the games shadow and sonic get cunfused with eachother soo much this guys are collour blindXD)

Pratt podigon always called p by his folowers was after revenge he was an criminal after revenge. Shadow and his team caught him shut down his busniss years of work gone. Shadow will regret that day. His lackys drove upp to him. This building had a boat port waiting was a yacht. We got him boss. Yeah big p we got him. Okay lets see p awnsered. When they opened the back his eyes landed onto the fracking wrong hegehog!!! This is not shadow you idiots. This is sonic. Sorry boss we dump him somewhere. No p spoke up he knows shadow and i think he will be the perfict pet. Chain him up in the cage in the yacht. Like an animal he is im gonna get something. His lackys wento work. P left to the black marked for 2 items.

Later  
Sonic woke up head groggy. All he could focus on was dizxynes.he wanted to get upp but chains gept him from it. He only could get onto all fours. A long object was bound to his back keeping him from curling up.  
Wha hey where am i he shouted. A your awake hegehog do you know who i am? a man he didt noticed before entered the cage. Sonic tried to break free from his bonds. Who am i awnser me hedgehog the man.staped onto his hand. Oww i dont know pall. Let me go you asshole. No animal sonic fliched calling a mobain that was insulting. Hey what are you doing? The msn stapped on his back holding him down. Someting was slipped on his neck next was an object what sonic didt like it was a mussle. Hey what are uou doing. That is ili-it was slipped on before he coild finis h his sentense. A little to tichtly too.   
Now now that ist so bad right? The man said now i ll tell you who i im im pratt podigeon and an enemy of shadow. And also im from now on your owner pet. Sonic made a rough move at that. The man fell of him. But before he could do anything else he was shocked with the chock collor. Not one what a dog would wear for training in some movies wich where slways fakes but this was an real one cappeble to give off many volts.  
Sonic blacked out after the shock


	2. chapter 1

Shadow was called in by his boss. it was a hasty call a lttle unusial for the comander. As shadow entered the office he noticed that rouge, omega and to his suprise tails was there. good afternoon shadow. is there a new mission?. no you are till futher notice put in protection also as the foxs friends. why boss why them to care to explain? no go now with agent paws. the fox looked unsure. shadow tails spoke up sonic didt come home yesterday he was doing shopping for me why is he not here? i will find out tails. shadow walked back into the office.

boss speak now i wanna know what going on. the commander sighned p has escaped from prison. as you know he treatend you a lot. he was planning to capture you yesterday but they caught the wrong one. shadow fellt a dark feeling that it was someone he knew. the bos put on a tape.

p was in the screen he spoke evening gun i have escaped im back. but i wanted to capture shadow but my followers made mistake. but o well i have a new pet lifting sonic into the screen he was bound in an iligal way. he tried to give sighns with his hands. p noticed this and smached sonic on the head hard with his elbow. p started shouted if you want your friend back give me 20 biljard rings al the drugs value wich i lost dubbled. also i want all the emeralds end add the bigg one too it too. you have two weeks to deside but beware if you dont agree i will keep him as a pet for the rest of his life. you remember my dog right i wonder how long he would last. then the screen went black.

shadow was horriefied he remembered how he and rouge found the dog a pittbull. starved and beatend to death by p hands.

thats why im sending you and the others to a save place we will rescue him we know he left on a yacht to shamar. no shadow spoke up firm. im going on this mision i wont have a friends life on my hand. i found that dog with rouge i dont want that to happen.

agent shadow stand down you will go to the save haven thats an order. nope bos i work on my one on this one. after choas conrol from gun. he started packing , first aid kit check weapons and ammo check ,black suit check, gps check, food check. he grabbed an emerald and chaos controlled to shamar he would wait there on a hidden spot to a black market harbor it was hidden by a hole in a clif wich lead to a cave. shadow had a good view on to the hole

now it was a waiting game. but aslo firtst choose a hiding plase. shadow found out the gaia temple was not far mabey worth a shot but if he would do the maith right he would have to wait 3 days for p arival. but to be shure i would wait.


	3. chaper 2

Sonic felt sick he always would get seasick on boats.   
P wast nice for animals he learned after the record thing to mesage shadow. He was wipped his back and legs. Now p was entering again this time he had dogs with him proberly guard dogs. He looked p. His eyes telling what do you want now?  
Sik hum the dog attscked at that. Sonic was quik enoug to doge as long till the dog went tired sonic landed rougly moving was hard chained like this. Sonic looked at p not notising one dog had s little ennergy left. It bit down hard on his tail making sonic shriek in pain. Sonic kicked the dog after that.  
P left with the dog rwturning later.  
P chained sonic to a pin at the wall sonic kicked him hard in the stomach.  
Wich resulted to beaten with fist and other waopons.  
It happened 2 days the beating.  
But at the third something happened  
P was beating the hedehog again. But suddenly the hegehog broke out of the chains eyes glowing blue. The hedhog atacked him after a few atacks from p and the hegehog atacking him p got hold on a knive slashing at the domons eyes shouting that al chaos users a demons. The hegehog was scresming behind the mussle. Grabbing a bat he smashed in to the hegehog getting his crew to banaged the being up thinking about what happend in a few hours they would arive at shamar he will have more fun there.

Shadow felt a spike up of chaos ennergy. It came from the sea.

Sonic i hope your okay ill save you


End file.
